201 Theme Challenge
by KehliePaige
Summary: This is a story I wrote given only the word Happy to base it off of.
1. 1 Happy: Roxas

I was walking down the hallways of the school frantically searching around. Roxas missed first period and I was worried, he's never skipped out on classes before. I ran down practically every hallway there was in our school and still no Roxas. I took a break and looked out the opened door to outside. I finally found him outside, standing by the wall. I sneaked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who," I sang.

Roxas put his index finger to his chin, as a mock impression of thinking about my question. Then he said, in his pretended Sherlock Holmes voice "Seeing as though you had to go on your tip toes just to reach my eyes to cover them, _and_ the fact that your voice is so high-pitched. I would love to say that I have deduced that you are none other than Rain."

I guess I wasn't surprised he was able to guess it was me, due to the fact that not many people were as short as me. I was in the range of being a legal midgit, I am exactly 4' 8 1/4", so I'm puny. Though it's not my fault that I haven't grown since 6th grade.

"So where were you," I questioned, slightly hinting on to something deeper in my mind. My hint had almost a suggestive tone to it, which caught Roxas by surprise, and made him jump back a little. He looked at me, blushing while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He had a goofy grin on his face, and I could tell he was hiding something. "You weren't skipping out on me, were you," I questioned with a noticable amount of anger in my voice.

Roxas laughed a short, awkward laugh and then said, "About that."

"What about that," A shouted, obviously hurt.

Roxas put his hands in front of himself protectively and then said, "No, no, no, no, no, no! Not that way, Rain."

"Then _what_ way," I questioned further with my hands on my hips. I was impatient and didn't want to deal with Roxas's knack of walking around telling me what was happening. I usually let him off the hook but this time I was going to get it out of him.

Roxas looked at the floor and said, "Me and Riku had a bet."

"And what was this bet about?"

He looked up at me with his ocean blue eyes and I couldn't stay mad at him much longer. He was my bestfriend and I guess I was really worried, but over _a bet!_ He pointed at me and then said, "It was about you."

I jumped at this, taken by surprise. _Why would Riku and Roxas have a bet over me? What was the bet over me about?_ Roxas noticed my confusion and then said, "We had a bet, to see who could make you happier, me or RIku," he looked down at the ground and said, "but apparently I'm losing big time."

I bent down slightly and could see Roxas's face, yes I _am_ that short. I smiled and asked, "What exactly does the winner get from this bet?"

Roxas looked at me not moving his head and then said sadly, "The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with you."

I looked at Roxas and asked, "Why do you want to share a paopu fruit with me?"

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Honestly I only want to so that Riku can't. That and your my bestfriend, our lives being forever entwisted would make me so happy."

I smiled at the thought and said, "You won, Roxas!"

Roxas looked at me confused and I explained, "Nothing in the world would ever make me more happy, than to share a paopu fruit with you. Your my bestfriend, also what you said help your odds even more."

Roxas smiled at me and I smiled back, then he reached his hand out to me. "Wanna ditch the rest of the school day?"

I picked up my backpack and said, "Sure thing! Sea-salt icecream?"

"I'll race you!"

Me and Roxas ran off towards the ice cream shop and when we enetered we saw RIku at the door. He handed roxas a paopu fruit and said, "This is rightfully yours, Roxas."

Roxas grabbed the fruit and split it in half, giving me a piece of it. Roxas grabbed the other half and then reached it towards me. I brought me half towards him and we shared a paopu fruit together.

{No for all of you out there this isn't a love story. Its a friendship story. If it were a love one I would've put Kate in instead.}


	2. 2 Smile: Cloud Strife

Jayla, Riku, and I were all chilling out in my room and I looked out the window to see a lonely Cloud, his frown still present on his face, as always. I frowned looking at this sad excuse for fun, in which Cloud had. He was cleaning Buster Blade for probably the fifth time, in just this hour.

_I swear he does that just to intimidate people into not talking to him, _Ithought,_ No one seriously needs to clean a sword _that _big_ that_ much._

"Why doesn't Cloud ever smile," I asked, my eyes never moving a centimeter away from him.

"I don't know, Aerie. I guess it's what makes him Cloud," Jayla suggested.

"I've never seen him smile the whole time I ever knew him. So I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon," Riku said.

I smirked devilishly, and idea had appeared in my head, an idea so ingenious, so collosal, that anyone could pick it up, just by my smile. Jayla looked at me, knowing that look all too well, and put her hands up in the air in a mock surrender. She sighed and said, "Aerie Strife, whatever you are thinking of, you better keep me out of it."

Riku grunted with satisfaction and opened his eyes to gaze upon the look on my face. He saw my look and immediately seemed to be affected by it, almost like a plague. He had almost the same smile on his face as me and his eyes grew full of mischief and he said, "I love when that look's on your face, it always means something fun is about to go down."

Jayla left the room not wanting to be involved in the oncoming events and schemes, in which Riku and I were planning. Riku, on the other hand, leaned in forward, awaiting what brilliant idea I had brewing in my mind. As I told him the smile on his face got bigger and more evil, it went from ear to ear almost by the end of my little speech. The smile on his face almost looked like that of Cheshire cat, devious and prominant. He had none of his teeth showing, but you could still see all of the mischief behind all of it, almost as if it were shining right through his smile.

Riku had heard my plan and was already eager to get it started, and before I had even got to the redezvous point, he already had everything set up. He had three buckets full of water balloons, and I sat making sure I couned right. I looked at him and asked, "Three? Why did you make three?"

Riku put up five fingers and put each down as he counted down saying, "In five, four, three, two, one."

Axel opened up the door and looked through a little crack to see Riku and me in the room, preparing our scheme. He walked in and then asked, "I smell trouble, and I'm not involved, so I thought I'd come check it out."

Riku sighed and then said, "And that's what the third bucket was for."

I mouthed out oh and then directed Axel over to where we were and explained the plot we had, "Roxas always comes out to the backyard every day at the same time. So, this time when he comes out we will pour these bucket of water balloons on him, and Cloud will laugh."

Riku laughed brokenly and embarassed. I looked over to him to see him scratching the back of his head and said, "About that. I didn't fill the balloons with water."

I looked at him with my mouth dropped and asked, "What _did_ you fill them with, shall I ask?"

Riku said, "Melted sea-salt icecream. I thought it'd be more fun than water."

I shrugged admitting that it was actually a good idea and then we heard the door creak open. I saw two tiny arms wrap around Riku's neck and soon he was glomped by a puny Rain. She looked at the buckets and grabbed a balloon, and in her high-pitched, cherubic voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Riku reached behind himself and pulled Rain around so that she was sitting in his lap and then replied, "We're doing a prank to make Cloud smile. See we're dumping these buckets on Roxas when he comes outside."

Rain frowned and pouted then said, "It won't work."

I looked at her and asked, "What won't work?"

She shrugged while getting out of Riku's lap and said, "It won't make him smile."

Riku laughed and said, "How do you know?"

She looked at Riku with a playful smile on her face and said, "I've talked to him. I know what will make him laugh. I'll show yo-"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire. _No one_ talks to Cloud, got it memorized," Axel said, cutting Rain off.

"Well I do, got _that_ memorized," Rain retorted.

Riku laughed at the little fireball's way of shutting Axel up. Rain quickly re directed her attention to Riku and scolded him. "And _you!_ Why can't you ever be nice to Roxas? What did he ever do to you?"

Riku shrugged and said, "Shared that paopu fruit with you?"

Rain stomped her foot and said, "Well get over it! I'm going to go and watch your plan fail. Bye!"

Rain ran out of the door and then Axel punched Riku lightly on the shoulder and said, "She's a little fireball."

I looked out the window and saw the door open. I slapped Riku's arm and said, "Roxas!"

Roxas walked out the door and we dumped the buckets on him and we heard a childish giggle. I looked over to where Cloud was and Rain was sitting on the handle of Buster Blade as it was in the ground. Cloud had his hand on his head and shaking it back and forth, disappointed.

Rain looked up at the window and stuck her tongue out at us, mackingly. Then she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "I told you so!"

I shook my head, evermore amibitious to get Cloud to smile and prove Rain wrong. I wanted to wiped that dumb smile off of her adorable, cherubic face. I smiled at Rain, a smile that just screamed, _I'll win, don't you worry._

Rain saw the look on my face and laughed her tiny, adorable laugh. I bet by now you're wondering why everything I say about Rain involves her being cute. That's because Rain is like that cute adorable little sister you never wanted, but got somehow. Yeah, she was sweet and all, but annoying, because she always wins, no matter what.

I wanted to prove her wrong and my smile spelt that out clearly on my face. Well our plan failed and I had a new one in my mind, and Riku noticed that as well. Riku leaned in forward, while others would have leaned away from me with the look that was present on my face. He wanted to here what I had in store and I told him and Axel, right there on the spot.

We already had everything set up now and we're sitting on the couch next to Cloud awaiting the prank to finally unfold. We were pretending to be arguing over what television show to watch, which made Cloud shake his head in disappointment.

Rain skipped over and sat in Riku's lap and crossed her legs like a proper little princess. She turned around and faced Riku and smiled sweetly and then looked at me and said, "This one won't work either. I can make him smile if you let m-."

"I don't need your help," I shouted, cutting Rain off. Rain shrugged it off and went over to Cloud and sat on the arm of his couch, her legs crossed like an indian. Just for your information, she really is that small that she can sit like that. Her smile on her face was a stuck up, selfconfident smile, like she was so positive that she was right.

Demyx finally walked into the room and then walked over to the amplifier, unaware of what exactly we did to it. He pushed the button and paint of all colors flew all over, completely covering Demyx from head to toe. I only heard one small, sweet giggle over the laughter of Axel and Riku. It was coming from the mouth of the small Rain, who was doubled over in laughter next to an emotionless Cloud.

She finally stopped laughing and stuck her tongue out at me and screamed, "I told you so!"

I gritted my teeth at those words, I never lose, got it memorized especially not to my little twin Rain. She had the sweetest victory smile on her face, that belonged on mine. I smiled a evil smile at my dear twin and she narrowed her eyes, knowing I was up to no good. She said, "If you do a prank on me, I'll so flip out, Aerie Strife."

I smiled, it was a good idea, but too predictable so I'll pass. Rain hopped off of the arm of the couch and then walked out the door, followed by Cloud and Demyx. That left only Axel, Riku and I in the room, to plan our next scheme.

I leaned forward and called Riku and Axel close to me so we could whisper and no one could hear us. "So what are we going to do next? Cloud didn't smile," I whispered.

Riku shrugged and then said, "Give up I guess. He's not going to smile at anything we try. I guess Rain wins this time."

"I never lose, don't you ever forget that," I said through my teeth.

Riku narrowed his eyes and said, "This is stupid, now. It's only about beating Rain, isn't it? You can't except the fact that she can make Cloud smile and you can't, is that it? Get over yourself Aerie for once."

I got furious at this and yelled at him, "You're only agreeing with Rain, because you like her! You just want to get on her good side! Yeah, I want to win! I never lose! Especially not to _her!_ Not to Rain, _ever!_"

Riku rolled his eyes and then said, "Whatever Aerie, do this without me. It's not fun anymore, if it's just a competition between twins. Be happy that you have Rain. You have to learn that you won't always win, and this is one of those things you won't win."

I got mad and stormed off where Rain had went and found her in the back yard. I heard Riku and Axel following me down the hallway, trying to stop me. I walked out the door, slamming it behind me and then walked up to Cloud.

I looked him right in the eyes, his mako eyes and then said, "What's your problem? I spent all day time trying to make you smile and you didn't even crack a slight grin."

I cute little Rain walked over and I turned to her and then said, "Go somewhere else, Rain! I'm going to make him smile and prove you wrong."

I looked over at Cloud, who was shaking his head in disbelief. He walked away and said, "Whatever."

Rain skipped over to him and gave him a huge hug, and I thought I saw something light up on his face. I turned my head to get a better look, the little devil. Rain had got him to smile, just by hugging him and then she took a step back, the smile still present on Cloud's face.

She looked at me and stuck her tongue out and said, "I _so_ told you so."

And for the first time, I accepted being defeated by Rain.


	3. 3 Don't Go: Riku

I still had those last words that Aerie said to me, she was telling me something important, but I wouldn't listen to her. She didn't want me to leave my room and go to hang out with Riku tonight. So the last words that she said were, "Don't go."

When I heard Aerie fall asleep in the room nextdoor I walked to the window and opened it up. It was cold outside and the wind was blowing rather hard. I shivered after having the window open just a little while. Although the frosty weather didn't affect my train of thought, I really wanted to see Riku and my mind was set.

I climbed out the window and slowly descended to the floor. When my feet finally touched solid land again, I turned around to face the shadows. It was really dark and the street lights illuminated very little of the world that surrounded me.

Luckily I've been to the special hide out so many times I didn't need the light to lead me there. The only hting that scared me was of what could be in the darkness, nobodies, heartless and even organization members could be sitting there waiting for me.

I shook the thought out of my mind and thought of whatever Riku had to say to me that was so important that he couldn't wait until the morning had come. I started to walk down the sidewalk with a serine smile across my face.

I got to the corner and felt two arms slip around my waist. I jumped as soon as the hands were fully around me and heard a cocky laugh. I caught the sight of a silver sliver of hair out of the corner of my eye and then I folded my arms across my chest. Riku caught the expression on my face and then said arrogantly, "No need to be so scared, it's just me, Rain."

I turned my head not wanting to look at him and said pouting, "You scared me! You were supposed to be waiting for my at the river. Do you know how many _other _people that could've been?"

Even though I wasn't looking at his face, I could feel Riku smile to himself. He then said to me, "Well I couldn't sit here and let you walk there all by yourself. And if something happened to hurt you? What would I do then? It would be all my fault because I let you go by yourself."

I was touched that Riku cared about me being safe and I hid my face behind my hair to hide the fact that I was blushing. Although, Riku picked up on it really easily and with his hand brushed the hair away from my face and behind me ear and said, "And what do we have here? Blushing? From Rain?"

I smiled and then looked up at him and asked, "And what were you going to tell me?"

Riku smiled arrogantly, seeing right through my quiestion. He looked at me accusingly and questioned, "And this has _nothing _to do with you being embarassed?"

I shook my head in agreement, and then he laughed not believing me at all. "Well I wanted to tell you something important, but right here doesn't seemed right."

I frowned and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and then uttered almost inaudibly to him, "But I really want to hear what you have to say."

My voice was matter of factly and sweet, almost like a spoiled child who didn't really get exactly what they wanted. I know I was being a whiny little kid, but I didn't want to wait any longer since Riku had me waiting all day to hear his news.

Riku laughed at my retort and then said, "You sound like a little kid, Rain. Come on let's just go and I'll tell you there."

I stomped my foot on the ground knowing that I was really tired and the walk to the river was an hour walk. It would be really awkward due to the fact that it would be really silent because I would have no want to talk to Riku right now.

I looked away from Riku and he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. When I moved my eyes so I was looking away from him he laughed. The laugh made me look at him and then he told me, "Are you going to be difficult."

I frowned and replied in a annoyed tone, "I don't want to go, just tell me right here."

Riku's arrogant smile fell down and then he said, "Rain, I'm not going to tell you right here, it's not right."

I shrugged and then started to walk away and uttered, "Well then have fun telling the wind, 'cause I don't want to here it."

Riku grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him and replied in an angry tone, "Stop acting like a little kid for one minute, Rain."

I looked at him and shouted at him, my sweet voice now noticably pissed off and fists clenched. "You tell me you have something to tell me last night and you make me wait a full 24 hours. _Then_ you sit there and say while I'm dead tired I have to walk with you all the way to that river just to be difficult. Then after all of the crap you expect me to just sit there and be like 'Oh, well of course Riku, anything for you.' Well news flash Riku, the world doesn't revolve around you and your massive ego!"

Every word I said came out more venomous than the one right before. Also every word I sad I could see Riku's face drop, first becoming mad, then slowly it almost seemed to get sympathetic. I didn't care to and went to walk towards my house again.

Of course Riku grabbed my wrist again and I just shook him off. He went again and I shook him off again. Then I took a few more steps and felt his arms wrap around my waist, refusing to let me shake him off this time. I reached for his hands and he lifted my off the ground.

I screamed and kicked furiously. "Let me _down_, Riku! This isn't funny," I shouted at him.

Riku said sadly, "Not until you listen to me."

I stopped kicking and said, "Whatever."

He put me on the gorund and made me face him, and his beautiful eyes were full of sorrow. Did what I say really affect him that much? Or was he just faking it? He looked at me and said two words I never thought I'd ever hear him say, especially not after how I acted. "Don't go," he mummbled so silently I almost thought he was mumbling to himself .

I craned my neck to the side and tried to look at his face and asked innocently, "What did you say."

He said a little louder this time, "Don't go."

I smiled to myself not wanting him to see that those two words had changed my whole mood. He looked at me, thinking I didn't hear him and he said as loudly as he could, "Don't go! Rain just stay here, I don't want you to go back to your house!"

I looked back up at him and said slyly, "Is that what you wanted to tell me the whole time."

Riku blushed and looked away, "No."

"I promise I won't go anywhere if you just tell me already."

Riku looked up at me and said a chaotic dissarray of mumbled words. I got up on my tiptoes and my nose just barely reached his chin, then I said prying the answer out of him, "Mhmm."

Riku looked right at me and put his lips to my ear and said, "I love you, Rain."

Riku's word shocked me and I jumped a bit, but Riku didn't notice. I lowered back onto my heels and looked at him, not believing what I just heard. Riku started to frown, and I assumed he wanted me to say it back.

I gave him a hug and mutter inaudibly into his shirt. Riku put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back. "What did you say," he questioned.

"I love you, too," I said looking down at the ground expecting a laugh from him or something like that. After a few moments of silence I looked at Riku, who was looking at the sky. I turned around and walked away and felt a hand around my wrist.

I turned to face Riku's stunning eyes staring right into mine and he said, "You said you wouldn't leave, don't go now Rain."

I smiled and hugged him and said, "I'm not going to go anywhere, Riku."

I felt him kiss the top of my head and we just stood there for awhile enjoying the moment.


	4. 4 Frustrated: Yuffie Kisaragi

Yuffie looked right at my, with that annoying look on her face. "Where is it," she asked clearly annoyed at me at this moment in time.

I folded my arms across my chest and shook my head, as an indication that I wouldn't say a word to her. She clenched her fists and stomped across the room. She looked at me again and then shouted, "You are the most annoying, self-centered, conceited, little brat, Aerie! Why can't you be like Rain! She so sweet and your such a cold hearted witch."

I shrugged and laid back into my bed, ignoring Yuffie's remarks, not really caring about what she felt all too much. I didn't even care about what Rain told me, why should I care about what one of Rain's friends was telling me?

Yes, me and Rain were twins, but that doesn't mean I need to be a goody goody like her, did it? What was Yuffie asking about exactly? Her materia, she was annoying me, so I took them from her and they were hidden in my room somewhere. Where exactly? I'm not telling you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?

I was obviously frustrating Yuffie, acting oblivious to all of her questions and statements. She had her fists still clenched and was stomping about the room still mumbling many inaudible words, which were obviously directed at me.

I decided to keep my mouth shut and give her the silent treatment. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep on my bed, while Yuffie was still mumbling about me. As I said before, I honestly couldn't care any less about what Yuffie thought about me.

Just when I though I was at the verge of falling asleep, Yuffie threw herself onto my bed, forcing my eyes to open wide with shock. I glared at her, trying my hardest to restrain talking to her. She was looking right at me with her brownish purple eyes, with a look that almost made me laugh out loud if I wasn't giving her the silent treatment.

"You are not going to sleep until you tell me where me materia is," she screamed at my in her furious voice.

I smiled evilly at her and then laid back down on my bed, but soon had her roll me out of it and onto the floor. I glared at her again, she was sitting on my bed and I was on the floor looking up at her. She had a little victorius look on her face that I wanted to wipe off so bad.

I wasn't going to let Yuffie win, so a laid down on the floor, as if I was going to sleep there. Then I felt the force of a body sitting on my chest, oh boy she was so frustrating to deal with. I opened my eyes and saw her, inches from my face looking right at me. "Where is me materia," she questioned more annoyed then last time.

I shrugged again and pushed her off of my chest. She plopped onto the floor in front of me and I grabbed Rain's Ipod and put the earbuds in my ears. I put on _Tears Don't Fall_ by Bullet for My valentine on full blast so I couldn't hear the irritating Yuffie.

Now Yuffie was questioned and I'll i could see was her lips moving. I slouched back, relaxing a little bit finally feeling like the winner of this whole argument. Then Yuffie grabbed Rain's Ipod, knocking the earbuds out of my ear and leaving me able to hear her annoying voice again.

She placed the Ipod down on my bed and then repeated herself, "Where's me materia, Aerie?"

I shrugged again and then she shrugged and walked out the door. When she left I went over to where I had her materia hidden and lifted up the loose plank of wood. I heard the door open and a mischievious little voice say, "I found it! Me materia!"

Yuffie tricked me and found her materia, little frustrating brat.


	5. 5 Story: Zack Fair

"Come on, Miss Farrah Young! You promised that you would," whined and annoyed Zack Fair.

I was continuing to be stubborn and make it hard for Zack to get his way. I find it rather cute when Zack got upset about not getting his way. He was like a little puppy who always wanted to be pet and when it wasn't getting pet it would do anything in its power to get pet. Well that same rule goes for Zack, he wants his way so he's going to do whatever it takes for it to work out that way for him. I stuck my tongue out at him and said smirking, "Promise? Whatever are you talking about, Mister Zack Fair?"

His blue eyes were on the other side of my bed as we sat facing eachother. He had his legs crossed and had his best pouting face on, which looked so cute on him. His raven black hair spiky as always and his arms were folded along his chest and I couldn't suppress my giggle any longer. I laughed and then he looked at me smirking and asked in a playful tone, "What so funny, young lady?"

"Who are you calling 'young' lady, Puppy? Last time I checked you were only less than an hour older than me, but we have different birthdays," I shot back at him. It was true me and Zack had different birthdays but were only born twenty minutes apart. I always found it an intriguing fact that Zack and I were born so closely together. I added in a slightly sarcastic, but playful tone, "Also you never answered my question. I really hate when people don't answer my questions."

Zack let out a short chuckle and then replied, "The lovely Farrah Young promised me that I could come over for the night and she would listen to my story, but she isn't keeping up on her promise. I think she needs to learn a lesson on keeping promises."

I smirked at him and narrowed my eyes, folding my arms tightly across my chest in the process. Then I whined in a cute childish voice, "Your stories are boring, Puppy. Tell me a different one this time, you're an amazing hero, but you refuse to tell me those stories. I want to hear about one of your adventures, Puppy. I want to know about your time as a SOLDIER member, I want to hear the story of Genesis and Sephiroth and how you came to know them. Damn it Zack, I want to know these things!"

The further I got in my little rant the more I got mad, and I leaned closer to him. The tone of my voice even changed as I got further and further, going from a playful tone to finally annoyed in the last sentence. At the end of my last sentence I punched the bed and looked down to avoid Zack's gaze. I truly care about Zack, but it made it hard for me when he refused to tell me about his past.

He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. Then he said, "How about the story of how I got Buster Sword? Is that good for you, Farrah?" I guess it was easy to tell that I was a little bit upset with Zack, including I didn't call him Puppy, Mister Zack Fair, Zackie, or Un~Fair. It's not all too hard to know when I'm upset with someone, I don't really drop subtle hints. I smiled slightly at him and then nodded my head in a reassuring manner.

The fact that he was finally going to tell me a story made me feel all better again. I sat in his lap and he laid back with his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at him and said in a somewhat playfully seductive tone, "So why exactly did you want to spend the WHOLE night at my house? And what were you expecting was supposed to keep you entertained in my room, on my bed?"

Zack chuckled and then replied, "I thought you wanted to know this story, I won't be able to tell you it if you keep asking questions." I grumbled and then grabbed his free hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist and brought it to my face. I put his hand in between mine and put it to my cheek lying down on it, the whole time my eyes never left his. He looked at me lovingly and I felt the thumb of his hand stroking my cheek, I guess he lost focus for a bit.

He seemed to regain focus after a little while and then started his story. "Well Buster Sword wasn't always mine," he started off, "It used to belong to my good friend Angeal, he gave me the nickname puppy. Angeal was my superior in SOLDIER and I had to follow his commands. Angeal was my mentor, he was kind of like an older brother to me, like Cloud." He drifted off a bit as he was talking, almost like he was in a daze or something.

I could tell something was upsetting him, I wanted to cheer him up, but I didn't quite know how to do so. I finally decided on trying to crack a joke on the situation and asked in a sarcastic tone, "Did he give you the nickname puppy because you used to pee on the carpet, or because you're loud and obnoxious?" When I finished my smart natured remark I smirked at him and turned my head to the side a bit as if I actually meant the question.

He took a little longer to reply than I thought it would've took for him to do so, which worried me a bit. Though, when he replied, he replied like he normally would. He simply laughed at my remark then said, "They're both so true, but I know I definitely peed on the carpet a lot so probably that one's the reason why." I was just a little bit worried about Zack right now.

"Puppy," I softly uttered to him, drifting away a bit as I said it. I also moved a little bit closer to Zack as I called out his nickname softly.

"Fare," his said mimicking me only saying my nickname in exchange for his. I never really liked my nickname so much, so it annoyed me a bit.

I didn't really know all too well to say what I wanted to say, so I fumbled on words for a little. I just kept looking at Zack and finally thought of what to say to him. I said faintly, "If you don't want to talk about this, you don't have to, Zack." I didn't want him to feel bad, and it really didn't matter all too much about hearing his story anymore, so I thought it was better if he stopped telling me about it.

"It's okay, Farrah. It's just what had happened to Angeal that's the problem," Zack replied to me.

I was a bit curious and pushed him by asking, "What happened to Angeal?"

"He turned into a monster, and I had to kill him. As his dying wish he gave me Buster Sword, and I've held onto it ever since," he said in a depressed tone of voice. I felt really bad, I couldn't imaging killing one of my friends, let alone my mentor. I tried to imagine how I'd feel if I had to ever hurt Lightning, my own mentor and trainer, my close friend. I just couldn't even think of ever hurting her, it was just too hard.

I put my hand to Zack's face and made him turn to look at me and smiled softly. I suggested in a comforting manner, "Why don't you tell me about all of your fun times with Angeal. Cloud told me that there was some place where you used to live called the Gold Saucer, how was that place? Tell me about what made you happy, not what made you sad, Zack. I want to know THOSE memories."

Zack smiled at me and then said, "The Gold Saucer? Well that's a place that we definitely need to go sometime, you would love it. The have different sections, the station, wonder square, chocobo square, speed square, ghost square, event square, battle square and the round square. Your favorite would probably be the chocobo square, that's where you watch the different chocobo races, and even participate in them.

"But you have to raise your own chocobos for that, but I know a place that would raise your chocobo for you. There's a chocobo ranch in between Midgar and Mideel, and there's so many different types of chocobo to raise. You can even get a pretty blue colored one," he said like he was talking to a child. He knew my favorite color is blue and I loved chocobo a lot. Now I really wanted to go to this Gold Saucer.

"You know you're bringing me there now, Puppy. But can you please tell me about the rest of the place, I want to know what its like," I noted to him. Then he went on about the wonder square and the motorcycle game he had the highscore on. Then he talked about how he wanted to bring me to the round square and go on the little ride around the Gold Saucer there. I was thinking to myself of how I could talk Leon into letting me go there sometime, because Zack made it seem like so much fun, and I really wanted to try it out now.

After telling me about the Gold Saucer, Puppy told me that he already had plans on going back to the Gold Saucer and he was planning on bringing me. I was thrilled, another new adventure to go on with Puppy by my side. I couldn't wait, a whole new world to explore, a whole new place I've never seen in my life. My life goal was to go to all of these worlds and now I was just one world closer to that goal, all because of Puppy's story.


	6. 6 Empty Threat: Reno Sinclaire

"Reno give it back!"

"And what are you going to do if I dont?"

"I'm so going to hit you in a second!"

Reno started to laugh at my remark, obviously not taking me seriously and then said, "Well Fiona you know just as well as I do, that what you said was nothing but an empty threat. You aren't going to do what you say, so I got nothing to worry about."

I folded my arms across my chest and then Reno put his hands behind his head and stuck his tongue out. I was mad at Reno for pointing that out, but I also knew inside of me that he wasn't lying, which was the part that upset me the most. I knew I probably wasn't going to do anything because of my hatred of hurting people. Yeah, I'm a pacifist, but Reno's really starting to upset me.

"How about I make a threat that isn't an empty threat," I suggested. Reno looked a little interested in what I was going to say, but at the same time still looked like he was going to laugh. He leaned forward as to make me speak up and tell him what was on my mind and I said, "If you don't give me it back I'll get Zell and you can guess what he'll do."

His eyes got huge and he said, "You wouldn't! Would you!"

I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him while smirking, and it was pretty evident that I wasn't kidding. Reno's eyes got even bigger and he looked back and forth, scared and thinking about what to do.

He then reached his hands out from behind his back and gave me back book. I giggled to myself and then said rather sarcastically, "What ever happened to 'what you said was nothing but an empty threat'?"

Reno glared and said, "That's different, your little boyfriend needs to be on a leash so he doesn't kill anybody. I have more fear of your boyfriend than I have amusement over messing with your head."

I stuck my tongue out and pointed to my temples saying, "I'll make sure to keep a mental note of that."

Reno jumped and said, "Fiona Fair, please don't. Sometimes I wonder who's more mischievous you or your brother Zack."

I smiled and then stuck my tongue out. "That we shall see."


	7. 7 Flower: Ventus

I was looking rosy pink coloring on the flower that seemed to dance across the alabaster petals in a beautiful manner. The petals seemed to curl in like they were trying to hid their beauty from the world in an unsucessful way. The beautiful flower was on a forest green stem that seemed to make the whole flower like even more marvolous the longer that you seemed to look at it.

I was interrupted by my thoughts on the flower when Ventus came up behind me and covered my eyes with his two hands. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell the Ven had a large smirk across his silly face and that his blue eyes were spilling over with mischief. I heard him take a breath and open his mouth before saying, "What'cha looking at Linley?"

I frowned and said, in a mocking manner, "I thought it was obvious, I'm looking at the palms of your hands, oh wise and powerful Ventus. I will _never_ meet anyone as smart as you in my _whole_ life, sweetie." Even though I couldn't see anything I could tell that his smirk got even bigger even though he acted like I was annoying him.

He chuckled at my silly remark to his question and mumbled something sighed. He dropped his hands and sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and then said, "Real cute, Linnie. Let me explain this a little better for you. I meant what were you looking at _before_ I covered your eyes with my hands."

I could feel every word he said as his jaw move on my shoulder and spoke right beside my ear. I closed my eyes and thought of the gorgeous flower I saw in the widow of the shop. How one look at it tantalized you, it put you into a trance with it's beautiful colors and unique design. The flower that stood out among the thousands of flowers in that flower bed, the only one that seemed to... glow.

I said in an almost dream like daze, completely captivated by the small flower, "I was looking at that one flower in the shop, the star gazer lily. Isn't the most beautiful thing that you ever seen? Doesn't it just... take your breath away, Ven?" I opened my eyes and looked at the magical presence of the lily. "I know it does for me, it's just so... amazing!"

While I was talking my voice slowly had more and more excitement and splendor to it. Ven chuckled, amused at my preoccupation with a just a single flower that was just waiting on the other side of the glass.

He pulled me a little closer and lifted his head a bit, talking right into my ear, and said, "Wow, Linnie, you actually sound like a girl for a change, that's a first. But here's a good idea, why don't you just _buy_ that flower? Not that hard to do and then you can look at it wherever you go as opposed to sitting here the rest of you life."

I sighed deeply and looked back at Ventus and I was partially glaring at him for asking such a dumb question of me. He looked like he was uncomfortable in my look and put his hands up in a mock surrender. I just let out a short giggle and then I said to him, "Ven, I don't have any munny or else I would've bought the flower already, don't you think?"

I let out a sigh, turning to the flower again and I felt Ven shift behind, and then his grip on my loosened. Then I realized his arm wasn't around my waist and I turned to face Ven and he was standing up. I looked at him confused and asked, a little bit ticked off, "Where are you going, Ven?"

Ven looked around for something for a bit and then saw what he was looking for on the top of my thigh. He ran over and took the ribbon tied around it off and tied it around my eyes and said, "No peeking, no cheating! I'll be right back I promise don't go anywhere or take that off, that counts as cheating, which is against the rule!"

If my eyes were daggers they would've went clear through my ribbon and stabbed Ven on the other side as I glared, knowing he probably wouldn't notice. I said, cockily and kind of seductively, "I what happens if I break the rules, mister referee?"

Ven just chuckled and said, "Haven't thought of that yet, but I'll make up a good punishment for you if you do cheat."

I sat down and even though I was tempted to take off the ribbon and cheat I decided not to and just be a good girl. I heard Ven's footsteps trail off and a door open, followed by his voice and other girl's voice, that seemed around our age. I wanted to take the blindfold off so I could see what he was doing, since I couldn't make out what they were saying. They were talking in a low voice intentionally so I couldn't hear them.

Ven's footsteps returned and then they stopped right in front of me and he sat down, most likely facing me. He just sat there for a bit not doing anything and not saying a single word to me. Then after waiting for what seemed like around five minutes, Ven finally said, "Wow I'm surprised. You actually listened to me and didn't cheat. 'Grats Linnie."

I held back the urge to say 'I'm not the one, who seems to be cheating right now.' But as I was going to say a word Ven untied the ribbon and I saw him with a hand behind his back, hiding something. He put his other hand behind his back and I moved to the side a bit to see behind him, but he just moved over so I couldn't.

Ven scolded me, "Uh, uh, uh... Ms. Linley Hayes! No cheating allowed, you have to wait, tsk, tsk." He wagged the pointer of his left hand and kept the right hand behind his back, making my ponder even more what he was hiding back there. He continued almost as if hinting on to something, "I'm surprised, you're so focused on what's behind my back you haven't even brought up that flower."

I jumped and looked around himm to see the stargazer lily was no longer in the shop and I couldn't see it anymore. Then something caught my attention, it was something pink on Ven's shirt. I turned to see him holding the flower out to me, a wide smile across he's sweet face. I smiled at the sight of the flower in his hands and asked, "You got that for me?"

Ven nodded and put the flower behind my ear and said, "It reminded me of you. It's beautiful, unique, and can be taken as girly under the right terms." I narrowed my eyes at him. He reached out for the flower and took it and added, "And both you and the flower are all mine."

"Aw, shut up, Ven."

"Make m~" was all he made out before I kissed him and he put the flower back behind my ear while never breaking the kiss. When we separated for air he said, "You were right, that flower's breath taking, but only for you. Because you already took my breath away."

I nudged him and said, "You're so cheesy sometimes, Ven."

"Is that right!"

"Yes it is," I said grabbing his collar and pulling him back into a kiss.


	8. 8 House With A Picket Fence: Aqua

"What should I draw," I asked Aqua, completely stumped on our art project that was due tomorrow.

"Marluxia said to draw anything that we could think of that was a stereotypical ordinary thing in life and invert colors and patterns to make it more modern," Aqua replied to me.

"Yes, but I can't think of anything stereotypical to draw, Aqua. Can't you just give me an idea?"

Aqua put her pointer finger to her chin in thought and then said, "How about a house with a picket fence?"

I looked at Aqua a little confused and asked, "How is that stereotypical, Aqua?"

Aqua shrugged and said, "Well the stereotypical house in our lives is a house with a picket fence. The house is usually white though, so you could make it black or greay to change it up."

I picked up on what Aqua was getting at and then added, "And I could also draw the fence upside down so that the pointed edges are lying on the floor instead of the flat part."

Aqua enthusiastically said, "That's the spirit! Then change the clouds and the bushes, so that the bushes are in the sky were the clouds should be and the clouds are on the floor where the bushes should be!"

"That's a great idea," I exclaimed, my pencil moving vigorously over the sheet of paper as I tried to draw all of our ideas as they came up. I quickly scrawled our ideas onto the paper in a messy fashion, just so that I would remember them for a better drawing later on.

I looked at the paper and said, "I should make a family in it, but they should have an eerie look on their faces."

Aqua snapped her fingers and said, "Then you should put a dead body starting to poke out of the back of their house, like they're trying to hide it!"

I laughed at Aqua's idea, but drew it all the same. I looked up at her and joked, "You have a little dark side to you, Aqua. A dead body? When I said an eerie look I didn't mean they killed someone." I laughed again, this time Aqua joined in. "I just meant that they had really creepy grins like they thought you were insane for thinking their little world was insane."

Aqua shrugged and said, "Oh well. It adds to the out of the ordinary affect, doesn't it?"

I laughed to myself and then said, "I guess it does."

I redrew it and then showed Aqua and said, "That is our modern take on a stereotypical house with a picket fence."

Aqua looked at it was so much amazement. All of the colors were messed up and it seemed like it was burnt around the edges of the drawing. The eerie smiles on the people and I even added the body behind the house having a sign around his neck saying, "Help Me!". The whole drawing looked rather different from you average take on a house with a picket fence and I was pretty sure I nailed the concept.


	9. 9 Fear: Riku Dark Form

_I brought you to life so I can hear you scream_

"Get away from me!"

"What's the matter, Rain? I thought you liked me?"

"I like _Riku!_ You're not him, not anymore," I said to the boy, who looked so much like Riku, but had fully succumbed to the darkness in his heart. I wanted to believe they were the same person, but Riku wouldn't do this, I just know he wouldn't.

Now the boy had chased me all across Radiant Garden, and I was stuck in an alleyway, and where he was standing was the only way out of here. I gulped as he slowly got closer, holding his hand out as if wanting me to take it. I he really Riku? Or am I just believing his lie?

_Great, the boy, who is most likely going to kill me is in front of the only exit,_ I thought to myself as I gulped again.

He laughed so darkly and it sounded so evil, that I was sure now that he wasn't Riku. Then he said to me sarcastically, sadistically, almost as if he took this whole thing as a game there was so much amusement in his voice, "Am I scaring you, Rain? Is the shakiness of your hands because you're terrified of me?" He took a pause and then continued, "You seem pale, Rain. Am I going to give you a nightmare?"

"In your dreams," I shot back at him like a reflex, not even thinking about me actions as he took another step closer.

The look in his eyes just spelt out he was having too much fun in this, I just knew it. Then he smirked coolly and said, "I believe you me in _your_ dream."

I took a step back, but was greeted by the wall. I was standing there against the wall petrified and not wanting to admit it to the boy, not knowing what he would do if he knew. Instead I decided to stall until _some_one noticed I was gone. I looked up at the boy and asked him, "How are you? I know you're not Riku, you can't be him."

Then the boy laughed and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach as he did so. He then opened his mouth and said, "Oh but I am _all_ him, just a better him. How else would I know to call you Rain~drop and know that you can't read. Also that your moogle companion that's at home, is name Opuk."

I gaped, looking at him completely awestruck. It really was Riku, but that didn't settle my fear any more than it was before. There was something unsettling about Riku and I knew it had to do with all the darkness in his heart. I'm more afraid of him than I ever was afraid of Amare, which is definitely a first for me.

The fear was pulling at my heart and knew that Amare was trying to come out, and I couldn't let that happen. I had to calm myself, but with every step he took I felt myself trying to go up the wall behind my. I slowly got higher and higher on the tips of my shoes and my hands kept running further and further up along the hard brick wall behind me.

Now he was a few feet from me, his hand still held out as he called to me, almost softly, "Rain, come on. Maleficent would be so happy if you just come with me like a good little princess." Now he took another step closer to me and I turned my head not wanting to look at him. "Rain, please just come with me. We need the princesses. _All_ of the princesses."

He voice sounded so nice, like he was the normal Riku and when I looked back at him, for a second I almost though he _was_ the normal Riku. Maybe that was why I reached my hand out and put it in his. Or maybe It was just the sheer fact that I knew that I had no choice _but_ to listen to his request. Either way I was going to end up in the same place, just the road there would have to different outcomes.

As he held onto my hand I saw a flash of darkness behind him and a green-skinned woman walk up to Riku and grasp his shoulder. He looked up at her as she said, "Well done, my dear. You got the princess of Heart for Radiant Garden and didn't even have to harm a precious hair on her head." She then turned around and added, "What a shame."

And with that all the fear returned to my body as I realized that I just gave myself to the enemy. I gave myself up to the people Cloud has fought to protect me from all these years. I realized that no matter how soft Riku's voice had sounded and how much it seemed like he didn't want to hurt me, I knew all too well that no good would come out of this and I was afraid all over again.


	10. 10 Kiss: Terra

_Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you._

It was Christmas time again and after helping Matron pass out christmas presents to the younger kids I was going to go over to Terra's house. Since I was so much older than all of the other kids and didn't really want anything for Christmas, I told Matron to not buy me anything and get the other kids more stuff instead. Also with the help of Terra I was able to get a present for each kid myself.

To help out Matron as she made Christmas dinner, I decided to take all of the kids out for a sledding trip. I was able to think ahead enough to decide to change my usual skirt and socks for a pair of skinny jeans with leggings under them. Unfortunately though, I was too caught up with just running out the door that I forgot to put on boots, and now I'm in a pair of soaked sneakers.

Also when planning this, I wasn't thinking of how hard it was to watch all twenty1 of these kids while sledding. Maybe I should've just brought them into the back yard instead, but then that wouldn't have been fun for them, I guess. The good thing about this was that Jenn, Chris and Courtney were coming along, so atleast they could help. Though I wish Tyler and Kyle stood home, they are way too much work to bring somewhere.

Everytime that we bring Tyler and Kyle anywhere they end up being obnoxious to every single one of the girls. They've glued Devyn's hair to a pole, threw Cara in a pool, told Cayla there was a monster under her chair and she didn't leave it all day. Usually Chris or Jenn will tell them to stop and sometimes Jenn will almost get into a fist fight with both of them. Though they haven't done anything to Emily since last time Courtney changed the channel on her and Emily dragged her off the couch by her hair.

Right now Kyle and Tyler were up to their usual shenanigans and who was their target this time? None other than sweet little Cayla Jayden. I was sitting on the bench that was on the side of the hill we were going to sled down and I was tying Devyn's boots. I then looked up to see where Kyle and Tyler were just in time to see Tyler grab an ice ball and throw it, hitting Cayla in the back of the head.

I quickly got up and ran over to Cayla, who was now crying and holding the back of her head in pain. I swooped the frail small blonde up and was holding her in a hug and as I went to go scold Tyler I noticed a certian older brunette already doing that. The same brunette that was scolding Tyler right now was the same boy I've had a crush on since I met him, and his frequent visits to the orphanage made him almost like a big brother to the rest of the kids.

Cayla had finished crying by now and looked up to see the man who was defending her. When she saw him her eyes lit up like they always did when she saw the both of us in the same room. She then tugged on collar of my usual jacket and squeeled, "Marly! Marly! It's mister Terra! Aren't you happy!"

I looked down at the blonde and the huge smile that she had plastered across her young face and chuckled at how cute she looked. She had some strange connection with Terra and she really seems to like him, which wasn't like her. Usually Cayla avoids anyone that she doesn't know and tries not to be noticed, which is probably the main reason she's never been adopted.

I put my forehead right to Cayla's and her eyes were so bright with excitement as I said, "I do see Terra, sweetheart, and I _am_ happy to see him here."

After I finished saying that I pulled my forehead away from Cayla's and she snuggled into my shoulder as I held her. I looked back over at Terra and saw him coming over towards Cayla and I and Tyler was walking away with his head down. Kyle wasn't too far away, pointing at his twins failure and laughing in his face. Tyler glared at Kyle just long enough for him to drop his guard and then Chris dropped a monster snowball down his shirt, obviously his own punishment for Tyler hitting Cayla.

Cayla giggled after seeing Chris drop the snowball down Tyler's shirt and Terra took notice. He sank down enough so that he was at eye level with the small girl. When he did that however, Cayla stopped giggling and looked at him, waving to him. "What's so funny," Terra asked in a playful voice, "Chris being mean to Tyler getting you happy?"

Cayla nodded and smiled big. "Uh-huh," she explained and flashed a toothy smile to Terra, who chuckled at her reply.

I dropped Cayla to the floor and she shuffled over to Terra and held onto his leg, looking back at me. I shook my head in disapproval when I realized Cayla had taken her hat off during the walk here. Cayla hated wearing her hat with a passion, because it always smooshed her hair over her face and into her vision.

I reached into Cayla's left pocket, knowing that was exactly where she hid it everytime, and pulled out her hat. I pulled it onto her head and scolded, "Cayla, you need to keep your hat on, or you'll get sick. If you get sick then you can't use any of your toys you're getting today."

"Yeah," Terra cut in, "And I know that someone special got you the best present ever and you'll love it." Cayla looked up at Terra her eyes mirrored the excitement inside her. "And I'll give you one hint who it is. She's the prettiest girl we both know."

Cayla looked right at me and then back at Terra. "It's Marlon2, isn't it," she questioned, though she already knew the answer to that question.

I was blushing, though do to the cold, my cheeks were already red, so you couldn't notice. Then I looked up at Terra and saw he wasn't even wearing a jacket, but his usual outfit. I narrowed my eyes and said, "And you too, mister! How many times do I tell _you _to wear a jacket. You're nineteen and you're just as bad as Devyn when it comes to wearing jackets."

Terra just laughed and then put his arm around my shoulder and led Cayla and I back to the bench that Devyn was sitting on, waiting for me to tie her other boot. When we reached the bench I sat next to Devyn and put her other foot in my lap, and Terra sat next to me, with Cayla in his lap. Devyn always made tying her shoes hard, seeing as she never held her feet still so you had to wrestle her just to keep the still.

While I was tying the little redhead's boot, I could heard Cayla getting into a conversation with Terra. Devyn on the other hand was just babbling to herself as she smacked the bench, and no Devyn isn't a newborn, she's two but does more babbling than actual talking. She's the youngest person in the orphanage actually and she shares a room with me, alongside Cayla.

"So mister Terra, are you Marlon's knight in shining armor," Cayla asked in her usual tiny, sweet voice.

Terra chuckled and then asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well you have your armor that you wear in battle, and knights have armor," the blonde explained, "And also you love Marlo, don't you? So that's all you need to have to be her knight in shining armor."

The brunette chuckled at her response and said, "Well I guess when you put it that way."

"Well then if you are her knight, then what about true love's first kiss," Cayla asked and I jumped when she asked that, not actually expecting it.

I could hear Terra chuckle at my sudden flinch, but honestly he didn't fully get _why_ I flinched. I did so mainly because I always kind of wanted to kiss Terra, but he always had his rules about us. He likes to follow the rules and as far as they went, me and him weren't allowed to be official until I was of age. So until I turned eighteen Terra and I would have to be 'just friends' and weren't allowed to do anything further than 'friendly hangouts', no matter how much either of us wanted more.

"Well what do you want to know about it," Terra subtly asked, obviously not bothered at all. Meanwhile I was shaking a bit and having a problem even tying Devyn's shoes. I finally managed to tie the stupid knot and then bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Well, it's supposed to fix _everything,_ and then you'll live happily ever after. Are you and Marlo happily ever after," Cayla asked in her sweet little high-pitched voice.

I never though Cayla would ask this and both her and Devyn think Terra and I are in love with each other, but they don't get the whole age problem we have. I smirked to myself waiting to see how Terra was going to put it to Cayla and maybe he'd feel bad about it. Though Terra's one to be a gentlemen and he wouldn't lie to her, so I guess I'll have to wait and see.

"Well," Terra started and my ears perked up and I was suddenly happy I wasn't facing Terra or he'd see the huge smirk across my face. "Marlo and I are waiting for the right time, just like the stories. So that in the end it'll be worth the wait. Does that work Cayla?"

I frowned to myself as he stressed his final words, _it'll be worth the wait._ Seriously it'll be worth the wait is all he could think of, he couldn't have just said something and have it _not_ be directed at me? I mentally surrendered this little battle between Terra for our first kiss, no matter how much I want to, it probably won't happen.

Cayla folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "I'm not Cayla anymore," she explained to the unaware Terra. "I changed my name," she mused happily, as I felt something slip into my hair, unaware of how close I was to Devyn's fingers.

"And what did you change it to?"

"Cindawella!"

"OW! Damn it Devyn! Quit it, I'm not enjoying this," I shouted on the top of my lungs, completely ruining the moment as Devyn managed to snag some of my short hair in her sticky fingers. She was slowly pulling me down towards her on the bench and if it wasn't for the fact that if I pulled away I would most likely obtain a bald spot I would've done it.

I felt Dev's grip get loose on my hair and then it was no longer there and I lifted my head up. When I looked back at Devyn, she was giggling insanely while chewing on an iceball. I looked over at Terra to see snow all over his hands and I realized he made the iceball. She eventually dropped the iceball in her lap and then said, "Uh-oh's"

I dusted the snow out of her lap and put her in my own lap and looked quickly over all the kids to see what they were doing. Tyler and Kyle were pelting each other in snowballs. Courtney and Jenn were teaching Katherine and Breanna how to make snowmen. River and Jamari were making snow angels with Raven and Aliyah. Emily and Brooklynn were rolling down the hill on their sides. Jeremy and Jonathan were in a less agressive snowball fight. Jayda was drawing and Cara was looking over her shoulder at what she was doing. The only two that were actually sledding were Josh and Chris, and Josh was doing frontflips to start his descent down the hill.

After watching for awhile and talking with Terra, Cayla and Devyn had started to play together in front of us, I noticed most of the younger kids getting tired. We decided to go turn in, to the demise of Josh and Chris, who were still enjoying sledding, even though Josh himself was nodding off.

I ended up having to carry Devyn home, seeing as she fell asleep while we were getting the kids together. The walk home wasn't too bad, though Kyle and Tyler decided they wanted to piggy back the whole way, and by that I mean Tyler tackled Kyle, _making _him piggy back him.

Everything went fine with dinner and Matron Edea3 had them all open their presents and I watched all of their faces light up, minus Jonathan who never really shows emotion. Then finally after present time, Matron let me leave with Terra to go to his house, where apparently he had a present for me.

"Marlo! Yo, wait up we got something for you," Tyler yelled down the halls at me before I walked out the door. Terra was in the doorway waiting for me as I turned around to see what was so important.

I saw both of the twins make their way down the stairs and Kyle had his hand balled into a fist, holding something. If Kyle had it in his hand then there wasn't anything to worry about, if anything the worst it would be is a condom as they're probably insinuating something. Though I'll admit I was still really curious to what they needed to give me that couldn't wait until I got home.

Kyle put his hand over mine and I felt something small and soft hit the palm of my hand. As soon as Kyle's hand left my palm he folded my fingers over the item so I couldn't sneek a peek. Then Tyler said, "No peeking! Either of you until you are... uh..."

Tyler was trying to think of where we should be before I opened my hand, when Kyle piped out, "Under a doorframe, Tyler?" Tyler snapped his fingers at his brother, liking what he said, but Kyle just rolled his eyes. "You're such a freaking ditz , Ty." Then he mock saluted me and put his hands in his pockets, walking back to his room with Tyler in tow.

I shook my head in disbelief of the two and turned to see Terra shaking in laughter. I looked at him quizzically and he slowed his laughter in order to say, "Those two are funny. Tyler always seems to be up to no good, while Kyle always seems to be trying to fix things. I just find it funny how different that they are."

I looked back up the stairs and then shrugged. "I never really pay attention... too many kids in this house to notice that kind of stuff all of the time. All I'm sure of is they're both pains in my ass and that's it," I noted, jokingly.

I walked past the door way and out the door and an idea hit me. I went right back in the doorway and stood under it, opening my hand to reveal a mistletoe in it. I smirked realizing what Kyle and Tyler did. They were setting up so that Terra would finally kiss me. I was actually grateful for what their scheme was for a change instead of being upset by it.

I teleported in front of Terra, my hand with the mistletoe in it hung over both of our heads as i was inches away from him. I noticable smirk lingered on my face as his face looked full of confusion. I pointed up and said, "Can't avoid it now, Mister Knight."

He chuckled and then asked, "And how's that?"

I smiled sweetly and said, "You like to follow the rules and hate to break them. Well the Christmas rule is if you're under the mistletoe you have to kiss whoever else is under it. So you _have_ to now."

"And what if I don't," he playfully teased.

I shrugged and then said, "You give me no choice then." He looked at me, patiently waiting my response. "I make up my own rule as of right now." I smirked. "My rule clearly states that Terra must kiss Marlon Skylar on the lips as a christmas present on her way to his house. It also states that after Terra does this, Marlon has to shut up about kissing for a month as her own present to him."

Terra chuckled and then said, "Then I'll miss you annoying me for a whole month."

I looked at him confused and he chuckled again and leaned forward. _Oh my gosh, he's finally gonna do it. He's finally gonna kiss me, _I thought to myself as he got closer. Then much to my dismay he pecked my cheek and I glared at him. "You're such a damned tease, Terra," I said to him as he chuckled.

"I just missed," he said as his lips brushed mine.

I was really happy and I was blushing violently as we kissed. Though the whole time all I could think of is what Terra told Cayla, _it'll be worth the wait. _Well I guess as much as I hate losing, as much as I hate to be wrong and admit defeat, I'll admit one thing out of all of this. Terra was sure right. _This_ was most definitely worth the wait.

2= Marlo's full name is actually Marlon Skylar and she has no last name due to no memories of her original family.

3= Those of you final fantasy 8 fans would have noticed that I made Edea the matron. Well for those of you that haven't played FF8 simply enough Edea is the main antagonist for half of the game and also she was the matron of all the main characters. (Yes Selphie, Leon and Seifer were orphans)


	11. 11 Masquerade: Vincent Valentine

Today we were having a masquerade ball in school and like usual Rain didn't know what Masquerade meant, big surprise. She's pretty much been wondering what it's meant all day and hasn't really let up on asking what it was this whole time. "What's a masquerade, Vicki," she asked me for like the tenth time in the past four minutes.

"Depends what you mean. It has a couple of different meanings, sweetie," Juliette said from behind her book she was studying from. She put the book down and started scribbling into a notebook that was beside her. Before she returned to the book however, she flashed me a glance as if to tell me to just shut up.

Rain looked back at her and almost seem to think to herself as to what to say. She put her thumb on her chin and looked up at the ceiling in total focus and then said, "Can you just tell me all of the _important_ definitions of it, please?"

Juliette nodded and then walked over to her bookshelf, grabbing a dictionary and taking her seat beside Rain. She flipped open the insanely large book and flipped throuhg it for quite some time, trying to find the right page. She seemed to have spotted what she was looking for and pointed in the book, only to have Rain comment, "I'm dyslexic, it looks all jumbled to me in that tiny hand writting!"

Juliette sighed playfully and ruffled the brunette's hair, returning her gaze to the page. "The first definition is a party, dance, or other festive gathering of persons wearing masks and other disguises, and often elegant, historical, or fantastic costumes. Which is pretty much the definition to what we're going to tonight."

She scrolled her finger down a bit and then continued, "Also there is the this one, which states it's a costume or disguise worn at such a gathering. In other words, this is the definition of what we'll be _wearing_ to the masquerade, Rain."

She looked at the last two definitions and then faced Rain and explained, "The last two definitions kind of go together, so I'll just say them together and then explain them, okay?" Rain nodded happily. "Okay so a masquerade can also be a false outward show or an activity, existence, etc., under false pretenses. So in other words-"

"Vincent always has up a masquerade," I said finishing Juliette's sentence. Her and Rain looked up at me, but both had different looks on their faces. Juliette's seemed a little mad because of me interrupting her tutor lesson and for pretty much making fun of our caretaker. Rain's look was more of one which is full of confusion and I could tell she wanted a further explanation to what I meant.

"What I mean by that is that Vincent always has up a 'false outward show'. Like how he acts so mysterious and evil, with his 'sins can never be forgotten' outlook on everything. Yet, obviously he has a soft side to have voluntarily taken care of three kids. So in easy words, he's a s'more. Hard on the outside, but on the inside he's all soft and sweet."

Juliette thought for a moment and then shrugged, accepting my logic. She picked her book off of the floor and returned it to her shelf and sat back down at her little desk. "For once, Victoria. You actually said something that makes sense and isn't just making fun of someone."

I glared at her and said, "Don't call me Victoria. It's Vicki, nothing more, nothing less."

She shrugged and said, "Whatever, but I w_as _complimenting you." Inside I was actually happy that she complimented me, but I wouldn't want her to know that.

"Maybe you should drop _your _masquerade," my little blonde sister said, a wide smirk acrossed her face. _Oh crap! I forgot Juliette can-, I thought._ "Read minds," she finished my thoughts with a smirk and continued to study.


	12. 12 Wall Cloud Strife

Walls, they're boundaries to the things in life that we want to keep locked out and away from us. Some of these was are concrete and you can actually touch them and feel them blocking you out, or even keeping you safe. You can see them with you own eyes towering over you, making sure that it remains that boundary for as long as it may stand up. These walls are rather easy to break down if you have the right gear to do it with, some are much easier than others to break down.

Though there is also walls that are abstract and just a figment of our own imagination, only set up to keep ourselves from hurting people. These walls can only be seen by the person who set them up, and they are the hardest things to break down. In order to break them down, you have to break down the very person who put them up. Maybe they were there to lock the person up and protect others and maybe they were set up by a paranoid person, who never wants to let anyone into their life. Either way they're a boundary just like anything else in the world.

There's many people I can think up that set up these imaginary walls for themselves and one that you might know well is Cloud Strife. He keeps up the walls to keep people out, he doesn't want to let anyone in anymore, he wants to be alone forever. Is that how we should all spend life? Live in fear of letting people into our lives, out of fear of letting them go on? Maybe Cloud keeps up these walls in defense to protect himself from that.

Maybe all of these walls show that Cloud isn't as string as we all think he is. Maybe even the straongest people have their weaknesses they hide behind steel walls, and hope to never be seen. To think that if they keep those fears and worries behind those high steel walls everyone will be too afraid to look. Maybe they'll finally meet the person that can melt the metal break through the facade they put up and see the real person behind it all.

He puts up a wall to try and show us the strong SOLDIER that he only claims to be. Though in all reality the wall is up to hide the anguish over the true SOLDIER he knew who died. Must be hard to have a friend die, but there were people willing to help, willing to help him pull through and get over the wall. Help him climb the wall he needed to get over, to be able to deal with the death and understand it wasn't his fault. Though instead he just built another to hide behind.

Then when she died as well, the ancient that they all called Aerith, he couldn't hold on, and fell. Sephiroth killed her Cloud, not you. Why must you blame what's not your fault on yourself? Neither of them ever blamed you, Cloud. You're the only one holding yourself back, maybe its about time you broke down the walls keeping you locked inside your own anguish and sorrow. We all know you can Cloud, just you have to learn to let go it's all past now and you can change the past.

She's there for you, waiting there for you on the other side, waiting for you to pull through and break through the boundaries you set up. You have no need to wonder "are sins ever forgiven" because you have never sinned. There was nothing you could do to protect them or save them, Cloud and you have to realize you did all you could. Sometimes even when you're best isn't enough, you have to know that you atleast tried and that's all you could ever ask.

They all tell you, that you don't need to seek forgiveness to unlock the doors to those walls. Cloud they were never waiting for you to gain their forgiveness, they were waiting for you to forgive them. Like a wise ancient once told you, "isn't it time _you_ did the forgiving?" Maybe you should follow her words, just like you follow the ghosts of your past to try and find some way around the walls you built. Don't dig a deeped hole, try and climb over your fears and worries. Face your fears.

Some many people have told you that you need to move along and come out of your memories of the past. While you live in the past, your future is flying past you so fast that soon enough you won't be able to have a hold on it anymore. Do you want that Cloud, to never be able to live in the present because you dwell on the past? She's asked you before "What's more important, our memories or us?" So now it's your time to pick, Cloud. Live in the past forever, and stay behind those walls you've built so high. Or break free of them and live with the people you love.


	13. 13 Traitor: Zidane Tribal

"Jayla Annemarie Lockhart! You'd expect the soccer star to be winning in a game of soccer, not losing," our gym teacher, Mr. Rude said.

No I'm not being disrespectful at all, his name is seriously and honestly Rude and he has a partner named Reno who is also a gym teacher.

"Oh come on, Rude! Don't be so hard on the girl," Reno said in his usual laid back tone.

All the while I'm lying on my back in the middle of the soccer field seeing as Zidane tripped me, the little traitor.

Zidane was standing right next to me sticking his tongue out at me, which made me want to kick out my leg to trip him.

When I did he landed on the ground next to me and then crsed under his breath, "You, Jay are the biggest bitch alive."

I looked at him and then flipped him off and said, "Well you are a traitor."


	14. 14 Tell The Truth: Vanitas

"Why are you such a stupid blonde," I heard as I was walking down the hallways and I already knew who it was from. I didn't have to turn around to look to know that the person that had said that to me was the one and only Vanitas and his unique way of trying to charm people. Even though I knew he wasn't serious about it I still was a little upset, I don't know why though. Maybe its just my usual shy and sensitive nature that was at fault.

I tried to think of a way to respond to it, but I couldn't for the first few minutes of thinking. I couldn't think of anything that usual sweet Toryn would say that would sink into Vanitas' thick skull so I decided on saying something a little more Vanitas like. That didn't work well at first either, seeing as I'm not used to be mean like him. Though after a little while something had finally hit me like a truck and then I asked, "I don't know, why are you such an ignorant bastard?"

"Oooh, so we're going to be mean today," Vanitas asked in his cocky voice, causing me to almost roll my eyes. Vanitas always had to act like a jerk to feel like he was cool and it gets a little annoying after awhile to just constantly hear rude reamrks all the time. It was a little wierd for me though, because usually I never really cared about Vanitas' rude remark or him insulting me, I mean it was what made him Vanitas. I guess maybe I was just expecting something different on my birthday and all.

"No, I'm just not in the mood today, I guess," I said, stopping at my locker and taking out a few books from it as Vanitas threw a few of his into it. I waited for him to finish and then I closed it up and locked it before resuming down the hallway. Vanitas was walking behind me, but I wasn't actually looking at him I was actually spacing off a bit and didn't even hear him call my name a few times.

"Toryn," he said one final time, shaking me a bit which jolted me out of my little imaginary world rather quickly. I turned around and faced him but didnt say anything just a little bit out of it still and I kind of wasn't in the mood today. I think Vanitas picked up on that seeing as how he almost seemed worried, but its Vani, he can't really be worried, can he? Though if he was I would feel really bad about it and everything.

He didn't say anything for awhile, he was probably expecting me to say something first, which most likely wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Though after awhile Vanitas sighed and rolled his eyes a bit before looking back at me. Right now I was thinking either I was right and he wasn't worried or he was just pretending not to. But either way he said, "Is something wrong, Toryn? You're acting really wierd today."

"No I'm not," I said shrugging him off and started walking again. I got a few feet and then Vanitas grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was facing him. God he was persistant today and wasn't going to give up on knowing why I was upset. This was starting to annoy me a bit but at the same time I guess I deserved it and all. I shouldn't really try to fool him or hide stuff from him as well.

"Tell the truth," Vanitas said back at me completely serious at the moment and almost seemed a little annoyed right now. I wasn;t in the talking modd right now and he wanted almost a full on explanation to why I was mad, like he couldn't really figure it out. I guess maybe it just slipped his mind and I'm overreacting a bit right now, so I'll just try to relax, but I couldn't help taking advantage of the opening that he left which turned into a long argument.

"Coming from you that sounds rather odd," I said back at him, causing him to sigh.

"Toryn," he sighed.

"Vanitas," I mimicked.

"You realize I can do this all day," Vanitas remarked.

"So can I," I shot back causing him to shut up.

"See right there," Vanitas said, pointing at me.

"Right where?"

"You're being sarcastic. You're never like that, what's wrong?"

"I've already told you, nothing's wrong."

"And yet again I say, tell the truth."

"Why should I? It's not like you could care. You're Vanitas, the big guy who doesn't care about anyone or anything."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is, why don't you tell the truth?"

"I am. I do care about someone and she's being a bitch right now."

"Maybe she has a right to be."

"That's all I want to know, is _why_ she's upset with me," he said rather softly and not the least bit rude at all, which caused me to stop and think about what to say next. Obviously he was being sincere and it would be awfully rude of me to be sarcastic right back when he was trying hard right now to be nice. So I decided on what to say next to him and I made sure it wasn't rude at all.

"Fine I'm upset that you forgot it was my birthday, happy Vanitas," I said finally giving up on all of this. He seemed to sigh and the roll his eyes only it wasn't in a sarcastic way, but more of a playful way as if there was some big joke I never caught on to this whole time. I was a bit confused and just stared at him for a little while awaiting a response or an explanation to why he did that. He seemed to just stretch out the time for a bit, a little amused with the whole situation right now.

"Not at all," he said surprising me, though he kept a smile on his face the whole time which confused me even more. I just stared at him a little confused and then he opened up his backpack and pulled out a wrapped present, which amazed me. We were just at my locker and he put everything in his bag in my locker and I didn't even notice it at all. Wow I guess I really am a stupid blonde afterall.

"You seriously though I would forget your birthday," he asked and I just nodded as he hadnded me the present. I unwrapped it and as I did all I heard was Vantuas mumble something under his breath, something I wouldn't forget soon. It was something that he said a lot and that I grown used to hearing all too much. It doesn't really bother me and I laugh a bit whenever he says it. This story ends and begins with the same note as Vanitas asks, "Why are you such a stupid blonde?"


	15. 15 Commitment: Kairi

"I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you."

"Tell me the story again, Kairi. Just one more time please," I asked Kairi as our blue eyes exchange glances of mutual understanding of each other. We've been through a lot both of us and even though we might have not went through it together we still feel as though we did. Maybe that how close friends are supposed to be, aren't I right? What's true is even though our journeys led us different ways and we got new friends we both found our way back home to each other.

"Why's my part of the story so interesting? Why don't you go and ask Riku or even your twin, Sora? Their sides are far more entertaining then mine. I mean they went acrossed all of the worlds in search of the key to saving them, meanwhile all I did was stay on this island and couldn't even remember Sora," Kairi said a little upset and then I instantly felt a little bad for upsetting her, but it was really her story that I liked the most out of all of them.

"You just don't get _why_ I like it so much Kairi, is all," I noted as I plopped on the bed beside her, "I don't like listening to your story just to hear all about the action and about this out of this world adventure, but because of your commitment." I explained further kicking my feet off the edge of the bed and looking at the ceiling, kind of spacing out a bit as I did. I wasn't lying to Kairi at all, but I already knew that she probably didn't believe a word that I said a moment ago.

"Huh," Kairi asked, her ears kind of perking up a bit as if expecting a response that would please her eagerly awaiting mind. Apparently my rather easy and simple explanation to why I liked her story turned into some deep meaning to it that people couldn't process without properly knowing it all. It was a little amusing to confuse people I guess, but not as fun as hurting them, but that's a story for another time.

I chuckled to myself for a short time at her reaction and then shook my head as a reminder that Kairi was still there and I needed to reply to her interjection. I sighed to myself a little amused and then looked at my friend and said, "See all of the action, all of the worlds they've been to I've seen and I've felt before. I can't feel or even remember being so commited to something like the commitment you had to keeping your promise to Sora and staying on the islands for them. You should be happy about that."

"So my... commitment is what makes that all interesting," Kairi asked, and her voice sounded a little unsure as she asked. I was still really amused by all of this and there was probably a noticable smirk across my face, but I don't know _why_ I found this all amusing. I mean she's supposed to be my best friend and all, but yet I still find it amusing to confuse her, guess I really do need a heart. I was kind of so amused with it all that the next thing that Kairi said had caught me off guard.

"So why isn't your story interesting? I mean afterall you had to have been really commited to have taken on all of those unversed for me to be able to escape and all. I mean the reason that you're the nobody you are now is because you saved my life. Doesn't that take commitment to do, Xiran," Kairi asked me, which was what made me think to myself for a second. I guess she was right afterall and this was true that maybe we both did have some commitment to our firends.

"I guess you're right, Kairi. Maybe we both really do have commitment to both of sets of friends and we would probably do just about anything for them if we needed to. I guess that what having commitment means," I said and then we both just looked at each other and smiled.


	16. 16 Nightmare: Vincent Valentine

"Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?"

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

I threw my hands over my ears and shouted at the radio, like a psychotic person, "Shut the hell up!"

I was sitting on my bed, the radio on acrossed the room from me as I dug my face into my knees. It was nighttime and my light blue walls, looked like a dark blue and my white blanket looked slightly grey. It was really dark in the room and the only source of light was from the room shining into my barely opened window. I reached over my pillow that was at my feet and grabbed Capulet, that was hanging on my bed post in its decorated case.

I gripped the hard, metallic boomerang with my right hand and I could feel the blades of it slowly cutting into my hands. My grip on it was far too tight and instead of the usual gentle caressing rub of my boomerang, I could actually feel each individual blade slip into my skin. After I felt blood go down my hand I decided to throw the boomerang at my radio, and luckily only the flat side had hit it. When the flat side struck the radio it fell off of the dresser and the plug got unplugged, but aleast I didn't slice the radio into two pieces.

The one problem with my plan is the fact that when the radio had made contact with the floor, a loud thud had erupted through my room. Also when Capulet returned, I caught the bladed side and felt another cut surface on my hand, again. The blades created yet anothor clear gouge across the flesh of my hand, that spanned from my palm to my pointer finger diagonally. This caused me to cringe, due to the pain and throwing Capulet onto my bed and shout out in pain.

It wasn't until then did I realize that I wasn't the only person up in my house, though I should've assumed it seeing as dad's a night owl. Woops I'm not supposed to call him dad, he prefers that we call him Vincent, though Vicki calls him Vinny or even Vince to annoy him. I never really found that respectful to the man that took us into his home when no one else would. He was too be respected and idolized by us as a father figure, he did what no one else would've fantasized of doing. I think he deserves more respect than what he receives from my brother and older sister, though I still love them too dearly.

Well anyways, the door had opened to reveal my crimson-eyed caretaker walk through it. He looked at me with the same look he always had present on his face, though in his eyes I thought I could see concern, and I definitely heard it in his head. I can hear the thoughts of those around me, but I never try to impose on their thoughts, it just happens. Its like my life is a constant drone of people's thought, though I must resume. Then he continued to say, in his usual monotone emotionless voice, "Juliette, is everything okay?"

In case you were wondering, that is the actual way to spell my name, but I prefer the simpler way to spell it. See I may have the vocabulary of an older individual and grammar of such, but I am still just a child and prefer my name to be spelt as such. Though sooner or later I will indubitably prefer the older spelling as I age in life. I do not wish to have it spelt as such now, but I inevitably must write it in that form on any official document. Though Vincent prefers it as the older style of how to write my name, so whenever he says or spells it, it looks like that.

I could feel my head sinker lower as my thoughts seemed to mirror my actions and I looked up at him and shook my head no. Vincent looked at my hands and then sighed deeply, when he noticed the deep gashes I had in them in. The gashes had formed almost a perfect "x" on the palm side of my hand. I too didn't realize how deep that the two gouges were in my hand and with that realization I picked up a piece of fabric and wrapped it around my hand, which got bloody rather quick. He then shook his own head in disbelief and then waved for me to follow him.

I got off the bed timidly and put Capulet in its case and strapped it into my belt loop, because you never seem to know when heartless will appear. When I got it strapped I went over to the rdio, picking it up and walked out the door and into the hallway of our quaint little house in Radiant Garden. It was quite quiet for sometime and it was beginning to get a little awkward when Vincent had finally spoken up and asked, "What's been bothering you, Juliet? You haven't been acting like yourself for a little while lately."

"I've been having the same exact nightmare for awhile now and I don't understand precisely why that it is occuring, Vincent," I clarified to him as he stopped and sat by the fountain and tapped the spot next to him for me to sit there. I walked over to him and sat beside him as he looked up at the night sky like he always seemed to do. He always seemed rather preoccupied with the sky like he had some sort of affinity for it. Though he really was a night dweller, and maybe he was starting to rub off on me a little bit as he raised me.

"Well Juliette, when I dream keeps on reoccuring then it means something more than any normal dream you will ever have. Perhaps its a way for our minds to warn ourselves of the unstoppable, to keep us more protected for when it does inevitably occur. And sometimes in those dreams, it may seem like we have no power over what occurs, but in due time, Juliette, you too will be in control of your dreams," Vincent had explained to me consolingly, like he knew what I was going through exactly. Maybe he really did go through this, I don't really know too much about him. Maybe he really did see the life of someone he had loved being taken away from him.

"Well the dream is of Rain and no matter what I do she always gets turned into a nobody in the end and I'm left with her heartless body. I try to fight them off, but everytime I try they always seem to just be too strong and I watch them take her away, Vincent. I don't know what to do. What if this were to occur in real life, I would be defenseless as they commenced a robbery of my best friend's heart," I further explained after ruminating on my father's wise words an adequate time span.

"There's no need to worry, Juliette. You are an excellent fighter, and I highly doubt that Cloud would allow Maleficent to take Rain back to her again. You have no need to worry my dear. Just try to relax and remember they are nothing but dreams, do not let them control your life as I once did," Vincent said, sliding into a nostalgic aura. I could tell that he was thinking of Lucretia again, I could see it in his thoughts and in his actions. I wanted to help him, but I was well aware that even he knew that by know it was all just a _nightmare._


End file.
